frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171210010408/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180206161948
Olaf and I were in the other scene from the past. Then Olaf and I saw none other than only my sister who was nothing but shocked and upset to see that she has been having none other than all of the other missing true memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident all this for past years ago back when she was only just five while I was eight back then. But then once she recollected her thoughts and has finally gotten all her other missing memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident back at last already now, she didn't like that kind of protection from the very start after she finally earned the other missing memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident until she took it worse than me refusing to bless the marriage between her and Hans. She and Hans went to ask for my blessing but I couldn't accept her engagement to Hans and she took it very badly during my coronation until the eternal winter accident/incident, the same accident I should've never let it happen back then before, finding me to bring them back home to Aren-delle to thaw the eternal winter but her heart was frozen by my ice magic powers, then I've thrown her, Kristoff and even Olaf out of the ice palace by Marshmallow the giant snowman, then they went to the rock trolls, Grand Pabbie should've me and our parents told an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back when she was only just five while I was eight back then which was something would've saved me from isolating myself from Arendelle, Kristoff took Anna back to Aren-delle to get kissed by Hans before Hans's betrayal, her hair turned whiter, was frozen after Hans almost killed me until Anna and I got back together and finally, the great thaw! Then again, I've almost gotten what I deserved for everything I've done until Anna saved my life by sacrificing herself for me and she deserved a gratitude from me for this. She and I used to be roommates who used to share the same room with each other until the accident/incident back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Anna was unfortunately also stuck isolated in Aren-delle together with me with windows and doors shut and she was now filled with true, real, pure frustration. Grand Pabbie was the one who took all of Anna's true, real memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident back when she was only just five while I was eight back then in the first place. We were in the rush to get Anna's head healed. Papa was the one who told me that it was for the best if Anna won't remember I have powers which it wasn't at all. It was more like for the worst, wasn't it? Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be her enemy until my parents ordered the castle guards to close the gates and I isolated myself from everyone else, including Anna instead of continuing to live free. She finally burst into tears of not sadness but anger, fury, rage and hatred which it made me and Olaf clearly show concern and sympathy for her. How could I have been so foolish, stupid and idiotic to allow Grand Pabbie and our parents do this to Anna for past thirteen years ago? Now Anna was really beyond mad at our parents and Grand Pabbie for failing to be straight with her for past years ago! How could we do this to her? She was not only just their other daughter but was also my sister who tried to find out why I shut her out for past thirteen years ago. Could Grand Pabbie really be the reason why Anna couldn't easily try to move on to find some sort of happiness and other friends on her own because I was too important to be easily given up on by her, not as long as I'm always there in Aren-delle too so she sat, once again all alone but at least less isolated- not in her current bedroom away in this other rich place away, apart from the whole entire castle of Aren-delle, rather than the whole castle. This or that was why I shut her out for past years ago back then since Anna was only just five while I was eight. Anybody who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what really understands, cares and how Anna really felt about protections, restrictions and rules that always interfere with her freedom, self protection and self independence. I should've thought about how Anna really felt before. Was Grand Pabbie the reason why my parents focused on me more than Anna for past thirteen years ago? It wasn't like Anna could just easily leave, either, because our parents were the ones who ordered the guards to close the gates, especially Papa. I never did nor said anything to talk our parents out of it about neglecting Anna like I should've back then before. Neither of our parents did nor said anything to set me free from being isolated from the outside world at all. Anna was not sad this time but far much beyond more and more furious than before. "AHHH!" As Anna screamed in rage and anger as she rather wanted nothing more than revenge on me, our parents and Grand Pabbie for what we've done to her for past thirteen years ago. I've became more and more terrified than ever. I couldn't easily bear to hear the angry shrieks nor the furious screams from Anna at all. "MAMA! PAPA! GRAND PABBIE! HOW COULD YOU?" She exploded as she glared at all the thoughts of our parents and Grand Pabbie in tears of rage, fury, anger, resentment and indignation as she was still stamping, stomping and storming up the stairs straight to her bedroom until she finally made it to her bedroom at last so she snatched to doorknob to burst, fling, slam it open, stamped, stomped and stormed into her bedroom and slammed it shut with a very loud bang which it startled me and Olaf to death. I wondered if she was free to do whatever she wanted and to get her own way without me and our parents around. She really hates anybody who always does and says anything/everything to openly show nothing but favoritism towards me over her but the Anna I knew or remembered never ever even hates me no matter what I did to her for past thirteen years ago. Plus, she really hates our parents for not letting her know why I hadn't been there for her at all because of me and not to mention Grand Pabbie too as long as I'm always there in Aren-delle too and furthermore, she really hates Grand Pabbie for erasing all of her true, real memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident back when she was only just five while I was eight back then. She hated them with all she had. Then Olaf and I correctly heard the footsteps and turned to see that it was the male figure who was heading towards Anna's bedroom until he made it so he gently knocked on the bedroom door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard the same shout that came from the same bedroom. "Anna, open the door right now this instant!" "No I will not open the door. I won't." "Why not? You've gotten all of your other real, old, true memories of your sister's ice magic powers and the childhood accident, didn't you? That explains why you're acting like this, doesn't it? After your sister chose to isolate herself and accepted things that will never ever even easily work for her at all, holding grudges aren't going to change the past for the better at all, especially not your past but it'll ruin your future or worse." My eyes widened as I gasped in shock because I couldn't believe anybody else just brought up and mentioned me, especially my name nor knew all the same secrets our parents and I have kept from Anna for past thirteen years ago during the isolation in Aren-delle either. But I still felt nothing but beyond guilty for failing to do better than I did. Well, that was just great. I was just trying to protect Anna from myself, including my ice magic powers but it never worked for me at all and now I've gotten my own sister, Anna as my one, last, final opponent as my other punishment for allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident. No wonder Anna avenged all of her lost memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident out of vengeance during her real revenge against me. Everything was all my fault. The childhood accident was all my fault. Allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's memories of my ice powers and the childhood was all my fault too. Shutting Anna out was all my fault. The eternal winter was all my fault. Freezing Anna's head and heart was all my fault. I really should've done better than I did instead of worse than I did. Finally, I started to cry in guilt, remorse and shame and sobbed a lot until I was comforted by Olaf. I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot.